BATTLEFIELD
by Christina Becker
Summary: Ha llegado el día. Christian y Ana les dan la buena noticia a su familia: ¡un nuevo miembro en la familia Grey! Todo va perfecto, pero al irse a casa las cosas se complican. Algo ajeno a su voluntad complicará la vida al matrimonio Grey. ¿Podrán superar las nuevas dificultades?


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a E.L. James, la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**BATTLEFIELD**

**1**

Abro los ojos cuando noto los rayos del sol en mi rostro. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro cuando noto la erección de mi sexy marido en mi trasero. Ambos estamos desnudos tras haber pasado una noche de pasión. Han pasado tres semanas desde el incidente con Jack y ya estoy más tranquila.

-Buenos días, nena –me susurra Christian moviéndose contra mi trasero, indicándome muy "sutilmente" qué es lo que quiere.

-Mmm –contesto yo. No tengo ganas de hablar, tengo mucho sueño.

-No te hagas la dormida, nena. Sé que estás despierta –insiste mi marido a la vez que empieza a besuquearme el cuello y el rostro.

-Tengo mucho sueño –me quejo-. Hemos hecho mucho ejercicio.

-No habrá para tanto preciosa –me dice mientras va bajando hacia mis pechos, a la vez que sus manos acarician mi vientre -. Aun no puedo creerme que haya vida aquí dentro…

Abro los ojos de nuevo y lo miro fijamente. Sus ojos se han vuelto triste, y la sonrisa que tenía segundos atrás ha desaparecido.

-Christian… ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunto levantando la mano para acariciarle el rostro.

-Siento mucho como me comporté cuando me enteré del embarazo… estoy muy arrepentido –dice abrazándome más fuerte, sin dejar de acaríciame el vientre con una de sus manos.

Me giro para verle la cara y besarlo.

-Ya lo sé Christian. Pero no tienes que sentir nada, ¿me escuchas? Estabas asustado, esto es algo nuevo en tu vida, de la misma manera que lo es en la mía. Ambos estamos asustados y no estamos preparados para esto. Pero juntos lo superaremos y aprenderemos juntos –le digo acariciándole la cara.

Christian me aprieta más contra él, mientras junta sus labios con los míos ferozmente. Me necesita. Esta es su forma de demostrármelo. Ambos lo sabemos.

Los moretones prácticamente han desaparecido, por lo que Christian ha vuelto a hacerme el amor. Me incorporo en la cama y me siento encima de mi marido, inmovilizándole en la cama agarrándole las muñecas.

-Voy a tener que castigarle, señor Grey. Ha dejado a su esposa agotada y ahora… ¡Mierda!

Me levanto rápidamente de la cama, dejando a Christian confundido mientras se sienta en la cama. Miro el reloj. Las once de la mañana. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Tengo una cita con la doctora Greene en media hora y aun ni me he duchado.

-¿Qué pasa Ana? –pregunta Christian alarmado acercándose a mí.

-Nada, nada –contesto rápidamente para tranquilizarlo-. Es que en media hora tenemos que ir a la consulta con la doctora Greene. ¡Y aun ni me he duchado! ¡Dios! ¿¡Cómo he podido quedarme dormida!? ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto? ¡Mierda!

Mientras me dirijo al baño lista para darme una ducha rápida, me doy cuenta de que Christian está riéndose aun sentado en la cama.

-¿De qué te ríes? –le pregunto frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Tan graciosa resulto?

-Sí –contesta simplemente mientras sigue riéndose.

-¡Pues a mí no me hace gracia! –le grito-. ¡Hoy es nuestra primera visita juntos de mi embarazo! ¡Y llegamos tarde! Debería darte vergüenza tienes, creía que te hacía ilusión…

-¡Anastasia! –grita Christian acercándose a mí y poniéndome un dedo en los labios-. Mira otra vez el reloj.

Frunciendo el ceño miro de nuevo el reloj.

-¿Qué pasa? Siguen siendo las once –digo enfadándome porque estoy perdiendo el tiempo y no quiero llegar tarde en la primera cita.

-Mira la aguja de los segundos –me dice calmado, pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj y me fijo en la aguja que marca los segundos.

-Mírala fijamente –me dice en mi oreja.

La contemplo y me doy cuenta de que no se mueve. Un rubor alcanza mis mejillas.

-Está parada –digo con las mejillas rojas como dos tomates.

-Exacto. Son las nueve y media de la mañana. Tenemos tiempo de sobra y sí, me hace ilusión ver a Bip e ir contigo a ver a la doctora Greene –dice justo antes de empezar a carcajearse al ver mi cara.

-Perdón… me he alterado demasiado –le contesto avergonzada.

-Pues sí, y eso en tu estado no es bueno –me dice cogiéndome por los hombros mientras nos dirigimos a la bañera y abre el grifo-. Así que, señora Grey, vamos a darnos una ducha relajante.

Y dicho esto, y sin poder evitarlo, me abalanzo a su cuello y junto mis labios con los de él apasionadamente, necesitando tenerlo cerca y tenerlo también dentro de mí. Junto mi sexo con su erección, provocando que nuestras respiraciones se vuelvan erróneas a causa de la excitación. Nos separamos un instante para entrar en la bañera. El agua caliente calma mis agotados músculos al instante. Christian entra y se sienta a mi lado y yo me muevo y me siento entre sus piernas.

-Te amo –me dice al oído.

Y segundos después noto sus dedos acariciando mi sexo y desliza dos dedos en mi interior.

.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte comer de esta manera –dice Christian con una sonrisa mientras picha un trozo de tortilla.

-Esh que demmsde que esshhtoy embarncfnda tengo mucha hambllre –contesto con la boca llena de tortilla y patatas.

-No hables con la boca llena –dice riéndose-. Eres incorregible.

-No te metas conmigo que estoy embarazada –le contesto guiñándole un ojo, a lo que él pone los ojos en blanco-. No ponga los ojos en blanco, señor Grey. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora hemos quedado con tus padres?

Hoy era el día en el que habíamos reunido a la familia para anunciar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia Grey. Mi padre y los padres de Christian ya lo sabían, pero hoy se lo diríamos a los demás miembros de la familia, y mi padre iría a la comida igualmente.

-A la una llegaremos a su casa. ¿Lo diremos cuando llegue el postre? –me pregunta.

-Sí, será lo mejor -contesto sonriéndole.

.

-Estoy nerviosa –le digo cogiéndole la mano de camino a hospital.

Vamos con el R8 y Taylor y Sawyer nos siguen con el SUV.

-¿Te confieso una cosa? –me pregunta Christian, a lo que yo asiento-. Yo también estoy nervioso. Ansioso diría yo.

-Eso es extraño en ti –le digo sonriendo.

-Tienes razón.

Llegamos al hospital y aparcamos en el párquing. Christian baja primero y me abre la puerta.

-Gracias señor Grey –le digo al bajar, poniéndome de puntillas para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Cogidos de la mano y con Taylor y Sawyer detrás, caminamos por los pasillos hasta la consulta de la doctora Greene. Lo bueno de ser esposa de Christian Grey, es que ni siquiera tenemos que esperar, entramos en la consulta directamente.

-¡Buenos días! –exclama la doctora Greene al vernos.

Ambos la saludamos y Christian cierra la puerta tras de nosotros.

-Sentaos, por favor.

Christian y yo nos sentamos, y tras responder algunas preguntas de la doctora, sobre mi salud, me levanto y me tumbo en la camilla. Christian está a mi lado, sin soltarme la mano mientras la doctora me levanta la camisa para untar mi todavía vientre plano con el gel. Está helado, pero me mantengo callada, no quiero parecer una finolis.

-¿Qué le va a hacer exactamente? –pregunta Christian en modo presidente.

-Vamos a realizarle una ecografía para comprobar que el bebé sigue bien y así que veáis a vuestro pequeño o pequeña –explica la doctora Greene sonriendo.

Christian asiente serio, pero después, cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía, vuelve a sonreír y a apretarme la mano, como queriéndome asegurar que está a mi lado.

La doctora coloca el aparato sobre mi vientre y empieza a moverlo. Christian y yo, instintivamente, dirigimos la mirada hacia la pantalla. Se ve todo borroso. Todo son manchas. Pero allí, ahora, en el centro de la pantalla, allí está mi pequeño Bip. Nuestro pequeño Bip. Miro a Christian, que tiene los ojos llorosos. Cuando siente que lo estoy observando, se acerca a mí y me deposita un beso en la frente.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy en estos momentos –me susurra.

Creo haber visto una sonrisa traicionera en la doctora, pero al haberlo visto tan solo de reojo, no estoy segura.

-Todo es normal –asegura la doctora-. ¿Querrán una foto?

-Mejor que sean nueve –contesta Christian con una sonrisa-. Hoy daremos la buena nueva a nuestra familia.

-Perfecto. Ya puede levantarse, señora Grey. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Y dicho esto, sale por la puerta.

Christian me ayuda a levantarme, y me coloco bien la blusa dentro de la falda de tubo que me he puesto hoy. Muy a pesar de Christian, también me he puesto tacones, aunque no muy altos. Nos sentamos a esperar a la doctora Greene, que vuelve al cabo de unos pocos minutos con unos sobres con las copias de la foto de nuestro Bip y nos da una fecha para la próxima cita.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Christian y yo volvemos al coche, en donde nos esperan Sawyer y Taylor al lado del SUV. Cuando ellos hacen la intención de subir al coche, Christian los llama y les dice que se esperen. Christian le tiende uno de los sobres a Taylor, que saca la fotografía y se la muestra a Sawyer.

-Mirad qué hijo más guapo tengo –proclama Christian como un padre orgulloso de su hijo.

Sawyer y Taylor sonríen y miran a Christian sorprendidos por la actitud tan abierta y fresca de su jefe. Sin dejar siquiera que respondieran, Christian me estira de la mano y me abre la puerta del R8. Me siento y espero a que él entre en el coche. Justo antes de arrancar, me da un beso apasionado y me dice:

-Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

-Ha sido un placer, señor Grey –le contesto admirada por el hombre tan maravilloso que tengo a mi lado.

Salimos del párquing rumbo a casa de los padres de Christian. Miro al cielo azul que nos acompaña. Hace un día radiante, y no puedo evitar suspirar.

-¿Pasa algo? –me pregunta Christian.

-No, es solo que estoy muy feliz, aunque algo nerviosa. Y eso que nuestros padres ya lo saben –le explico acariciándole la pierna.

-Nena, vigila con la manita –me dice guiñándome un ojo-. Todo irá bien.

La comida ha sido maravillosa, Grace es una excelente cocinera. La abuela Trevelyan siente admiración por mí y nos ha dicho a Christian y a mí al menos veinte veces que quiere ser bisabuela. Si ella supiera que ya lo será…

Ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Ahora, terminado en postre, Christian y yo nos miramos y asiento con la cabeza. Christian se levanta y coge los sobres y se acerca de nuevo a los sofás.

-Bueno, familia, os entrego unos sobres que deberéis abrir cuando todos lo tengáis, ¿entendido? No se puede hacer trampa, ¿vale Elliot?

Christian acaba de repartir los sobres a todos los miembros de la familia y se queda de pie a mi lado, haciéndoles una señal de que ya pueden abrirlo. Aprieto la mano de mi marido mientras observo los rostros de todos. La primera en saltar es Mia.

-¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Voy a ser tía! –grita mientras se levanta corriendo dando brinquitos hasta nosotros-. ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!

Kate se acerca corriendo y me abraza fuerte y también a Christian, por raro que parezca.

Christian y yo la abrazamos, los tres juntos. En cuanto nos separamos, Elliot nos abraza por detrás.

-¡Felicidades a los dos! –dice mientras abraza a su hermano y se gira para darme un fuerte abrazo-. Gracias por traer la felicidad a esta familia –me susurra al oído, y no puedo evitar emocionarme-. Espero que no se parezca a su padre, sino será extremadamente feo.

-¡Elliott! –exclama Grace dándole una colleja y acercándose para abrazarnos-. No seas grosero. Felicidades mis niños, aunque ya lo sabía me hace mucha ilusión ver la foto de mi nieto. No puedo creerlo… ¡voy a ser abuela!

-¡Y yo bisabuela! -grita la abuela Trevelyan emocionada, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Qué feliz me hacéis…

-¡Enhorabuena campeón! –le dice el abuelo a Christian, al igual que su padre que rápido se une a ellos.

De repente, veo a mi padre llorando en el sofá. Con el corazón en un puño, me suelto del agarre de la abuela y me acerco a él. Ahora somos el centro de atención.

-Papá… ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunto cogiéndole la mano.

-No puedo creer que mi pequeña vaya a ser madre –dice limpiándose las lágrimas-. No sabes lo feliz que estoy, Annie. Estoy muy feliz.

Nos abrazamos fuerte mientras todos se sientan de nuevo, admirando la foto del futuro miembro de la familia Grey. Nuestro Bip.

-¿Y de cuánto estás? –me pregunta Kate.

-De unas nueve semanas –contesto.

-Entonces… ¿te quedaste embarazada en la luna de miel? –pregunta Kate con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso demuestra lo bien que se lo pasaron en la luna de miel… estoy seguro que ni siquiera salieron de su habitación –exclama Elliot echándose a reír.

-¡Elliot! –le grita Kate.

-Mia… ¿estás bien? –le pregunta Christian, que está sentado a su lado y ahora le rodea los hombros con el brazo.

-Ana, entonces… con lo de Jack… ¿estabas embarazada entonces, no? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunta empezando a llorar-. Os podría haber pasado algo… y todo hubiera sido por mi culpa.

Me levanto de un salto y me siento a su lado, abrazándola.

-Mia, yo ya sabía lo que hacía, lo hice porque te quiero. Y fui inconsciente al arriesgarme tanto en mi estado, pero lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

No esperaba esa reacción de Mia. Quiero mucho a todos y cada uno de la familia Grey. Mi familia. Y haría una y otra vez lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlos en todo lo que sea necesario.

Cuando son las seis de la tarde, decidimos que ya es hora de irse a casa. Nos despedimos de todos, que vuelven a mostrarnos su felicidad ante la noticia y Christian y yo nos subimos en el R8 rumbo al Escala. La carretera, por esta zona, está prácticamente desierta, aunque ya no será lo mismo cuando lleguemos a la autopista. Seguimos avanzando por la carretera hasta que veo de reojo por el espejo retrovisor un coche que no es el Audi detrás de nosotros. Se acerca muy rápidamente. Y antes de que pueda advertir a Christian, siento un estruendo y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo ^^**

**¡Nos vemos muy pronto! Gracias por leer.**

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
